DRAMARAMA
by Kushina Rokuro
Summary: #SecretValentine2018 Drabble pendek ini dibuat berdasarkan lagu DRAMARAMA oleh boy-band Korea Monsta X. Yuu dan Allen selalu bertengkar karena hal kecil bahkan hingga menyusahkan teman-teman mereka termasuk Lavi serta Lenalee. Di saat Yuu mengakui bahwa dia suka dengan Allen, cowok berbadan pendek itu bingung karena perasaannya beda dari biasanya.


D-Gray Man adalah sebuah anime garapan TMS Entertainment berdasarkan manga karya Hoshino Katsura. Monsta X selaku penyanyi dari lagu Dramarama adalah boy-band bentukan agensi Starship Entertainment.

Warning: Mengandung OOC, fujo-vibes, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang bisa kalian maklumi.

* * *

FYI, drabble pendek ini dibuat berdasarkan lagu Dramarama yang dinyanyikan oleh boy-band Monsta X

 **Kanda Yuu's POV**

Saking keselnya aku sama si biji kecambah alias Allen Walker, aku bener-bener pengen men-sleding kepalanya sampai ke ujung dunia. Menurut itu anak, aku adalah orang yang merebut perhatiannya dari seorang cewek bernama Lenalee. Selain itu, aku dan si biji kecambah merupakan rival dalam seumur hidup. Mengapa selalu kuberi julukan biji kecambah? Kalian pasti tahu karena itu anak memiliki badan yang pendek walaupun umurnya setara dengan para pemuda di dunia ini. Di sisi lain, aku nggak tahu kenapa itu kecambah bisa tertarik padaku. Padahal, orang yang bener-bener bikin aku kesel hanyalah Allen Walker si biji kecambah. Selain itu, drama demi drama yang selalu aku hadapi bersamanya membuat Lavi selalu berkata bahwa aku beneran cocok sama Allen si biji kecambah. Padahal, aku sama sekali nggak yakin bahwa aku cocok sama dia. Oh, tidak ... apakah ini cinta atau hanyalah permainan belaka yang dibikin sama itu anak? Sementara itu, Lenalee selaku cewek yang disukai oleh Allen, maksudku si biji kecambah ... sering banget melerai pertengkaranku dengannya. Dia juga menyatakan bahwa aku dan Allen beneran susah banget dibilangin selama berantem hingga nggak sengaja saling mempermalukan diri masing-masing.

Nggak Lavi, nggak Allen, mereka semua nyebelin. Di saat aku mengetahui sikap asli mereka, aku malah lebih respek ke Lavi ketimbang Allen si biji kecambah. Walaupun Lavi jailnya minta ampun, aku tetap mengandalkan kemampuannya dalam berbagai pertarungan. Namun, Allen juga nggak kalah hebat sama Lavi dalam soal bertarung. Di balik kehebatannya dalam bertarung, embel-embel nggak jelas nan ngeselin ala Allen Walker masih aja nempel di benak kecilku. Walaupun Lavi adalah sosok pria yang jailnya minta ampun, dia tetap setia membantu Lenalee meleraiku dan Allen di saat berantem hebat.

Kalian tahu, aku dan si biji kecambah sering banget berantem hebat karena seluruh hal sepele yang kerap kali terjadi. Saking hebatnya aku berantem sama itu anak, aku sempat gila karena aku marah besar ke hadapannya. Ketika aku mengatainya 'biji kecambah', Allen malah mengatakan bahwa namanya benar-benar Allen Walker, bukan sebuah kecambah. Dari situlah aku menyadari bahwa cinta nggak harus melalui hal-hal baik. Cinta bisa berawal dari pertengkaran hebat antara satu dengan yang lain. Dan ... nggak tahu kenapa aku jadi naksir sama Allen selama aku melihat kehebatannya dalam memecahkan berbagai masalah dan memimpin skuad dalam setiap pertarungan bersama para penjahat di seluruh dunia.

* * *

 **Allen Walker's POV**

Aku paling sebel kalau dikatain 'biji kecambah' sama Yuu karena badanku memang beneran pendek. Akan tetapi, nggak tahu kenapa ... dia jadi naksir aku. Di sisi lain, aku sering berantem sama Yuu karena berbagai masalah kecil. Bahkan, saking parahnya aku berantem sama dia, Lenalee-chan dan Lavi susah banget untuk melerai karena berbagai kemarahan yang melampaui batas. Namun, karena aku bener-bener kesal sama Yuu, aku bisa aja punya keinginan untuk membunuhnya, maksudku ... dia memang merupakan cowok ganteng yang beneran minta di-sleding atas ejekannya terhadap badan pendekku.

Di mata Yuu, aku adalah sosok pemuda yang sangat bawel dan kebanyakan drama. Setiap kali dia mengatakan hal-hal itu kepadaku, aku bener-bener pengen nge-sleding kepalanya sampai ke negeri antah berantah. Namun, nggak hanya Yuu sendiri aja yang minta di-sleding karena aku adalah cowok yang kudu di-sleding di matanya. Akan tetapi, semua itu berbeda dengan apa yang aku rasain ketika Yuu menyatakan bahwa dia naksir aku karena kemampuan bertarung yang aku miliki. Yuu malah semakin kagum sama aku walaupun aku sendiri masih aja dikatain 'biji kecambah' sama dia.

Namun, saat ini aku masih bingung bagaimana Yuu bisa menyukaiku. Apakah ini hanyalah drama belaka ataupun perasaan sebenarnya? Aku juga nggak tahu. Aku hanya teringat oleh bagaimana dia ngajakin aku rebut hingga Lavi dan Lenalee-chan susah banget buat melerai keributan demi keributan yang sering banget aku rasain. Akan tetapi, perasaan ini berbeda. Silakan bertanya kepada keyboard (?) yang menari-nari dengan riang mengenai perasaan aku dan Yuu yang sebenarnya.


End file.
